


Awkward gays in an uppy down machine

by Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers



Series: random oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, It fails, M/M, They Are Idiots, based off a roleplay, hajime is a dum dum, nagito trying to be flirty, sigh gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers/pseuds/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers
Summary: its just two gaysin an elevatoroh no!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: random oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Awkward gays in an uppy down machine

Hajime was standing in the school dorm's elevator, listening to music on his phone. Nagito stood in front of an elevator waiting for the door the open. Once it opened, Nagito looked inside the elevator and noticed Hajime feeling his face heat up. He thought for a couple of seconds before walking inside and pressing all the buttons on the elevator. Hajime looked up from his phone, seeing that all of the elevator buttons were light up and then seeing Nagito, chuckling quietly. Hajime took off his headphones, "Heya pfft-"

He snickered a bit, "Hello!.. So tell about yourself~" Nagito leaned against the wall of the elevator looking at Hajime. Hajime shrugged "Eh, I'm pretty bland honestly..." Hajime muttered, Nagito shook his head a bit, "I think.. otherwise." He kinda just processed what he was doing, feeling his face heat up a bit more.

"Are you ok?-" Hajime tilted his head, seeing Nagito's face heat up. Nagito looked at Hajime and nodded, "Yup!-" He looked at the ground a bit, "So.. come here.. often?" Noticing how dumb he sounded, Nagito's face continued to burn up, Hajime giggled quietly "Pfft...." Hajime covered his month slightly "I guess, I live in the dorms-"

"Mee.. too!" He said really awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. His face was bright red as he let out nervous chuckles. Hajime smiled, moving the hand from his face "What a coincidence huh?" He chuckled, playing along "Also are you sure you're ok-"

Nagito laughed a bit and nodded, "I'm.. fine." He smiled, "Isn't it crazy how we- have so much in common." He smiled, fidgeting with his hands. "I know right?" Hajime giggled, fidgeting with his headphone cords, Nagito leaned off the wall, shuffling a bit closer to Hajime. "It's like.. fate decided this." He waved his hands around making gestures with them. "It brings me so much hope!"

Hajime smiled "Maybe!" He hummed, running his fingers through his own hair. He got closer to Hajime, bumping their shoulders together awkwardly. "This brings me so much hope! Fate decided that we could.. be together! It meant to be!" He hugged himself, beginning to smile, Hajime hugged back, blushing lightly "Yeah!" He chuckled softly 

He nodded a bit, "It's amazing!" Nagito chimed, feeling his heart beginning to race and his face continue to heat up. Noticing the elevator about to reach the last for, he slightly frowned. "Pffft.... Wanna hang out? I have nothing to do really-" Hajime pulling away for the hug, tilting his head to the side

Nagito perked up, his eyes slightly sparkling a bit. “Hang.. out? I mean! That sounds fun, but.. why would you ask such a scum like me to hang out with someone like you!” He was genuinely confused, fidgeting with his hands. Hajime placed his hand on Nagito's shoulder "You're not trash Komaeda.." Hajime muttered, his face slightly heading up

Nagito's face burned up as he looked at Hajime, his heart racing. "B-But.." He cut himself off, averting his gaze to the ground. Hearing the elevator door open, Nagito let out a small sigh. Hajime slightly flinched at the ding from the elevator door "Wanna hang out now or later?" He smiled

Nagito paused for a couple of seconds, just giving Hajime a peck on the cheek and heading towards the elevator door. "H-How about later! Woo!" He was completely embarrassed just getting out of the elevator and leaving Hajime there in embarrassment. Nagito began to panic. Hajime's face flustered up, hiding his face in his hands and leaving to his dorm


End file.
